ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Etale
Ultraman Etale is a fierce swordsman from the Space Garrison and secondary ultra of Ultraman Ganger. He had initially been set to defend a previous Earth before failing terribly, the monster known as Gigarrioux destroying the planet. Name Etale comes from the word late to reference how he was late in stopping Lishra's attack on Earth. His human form's name of Zoichi Aihara comes from two characters. The first part comes from Zatoichi, a blind Japanese swordsman character created by Daiei Studios with about 29 movies. The second part comes from the second host of Ultraman Hikari known as Ryu Aihara. History Pre-Ultraman Ganger Ultraman Etale was originally a new rookie for the Space Garrison known for his above-average sword skills. At some point, Father of Ultra learned of the threat of Lishra, an alien which had destroyed an alternate universe version of Earth. Anticipating the alien would eventually make it to their Earth and warring with another threat, he thought it best to send an ultra ahead of time. Etale was chosen for the mission and went to Lishra's next targeted world. There he bonded with a man named Zoichi Aihara upon Lishra's first assault, fighting a Legionoid soon afterward. The two went on to foil various invader plots to conquer and destroy the world; however, it would all change soon in a terrible way. One day suddenly, a dark blue wyrm-like beast ascended from the sky and began to reek havoc, devastating an entire city. Zoichi and Etale were shocked at its power and attempted to stop the creature only to get easily defeated by it Lishra put a call through all of the planet's radio devices, telling them that she, with some assistance from outside forces, had created the kaiju known as Gigarrioux. Etale tried further to put it down, but no matter what he or his host did, they were simply stomped. Eventually in a final desperate battle, Gigarrioux went all out in a suicide attack against Etale, a massive explosion ingulfing the ultra and his host. A while later, Etale and Zoichi woke up in space, surrounded by various rocks. Confused and shocked, the two realized that Earth had been destroyed. They had failed their duty as the planet's protectors. Defeated, the ultra considered heading back home, but as Zoichi pointed out, they could chase after Lishra wherever she went and claim revenge. Etale liked the sound of this and rather than reporting to the Space Garrison properly, he sent a single message to them. "I am sorry for not returning like my duty tells me, but I must redeem myself by destroying that monster first." Ultraman Ganger TBA Personality Ultraman Etale is a very serious ultra, taking his job of protecting life with much pride. When he fails to save people, he tends to weigh himself down too much and seek to be redeemed, a major cause being the destruction of Lishra's first invaded Earth. He tends to hold grudges solidly only until a person sees they've done something wrong and wants to make up for it. At first, when meeting Ganger, he was very hostile and attacked him, not wanting his revenge on Lishra to be taken away. Over time and a need to work together at points, he calmed down and now are good friends, albeit with a small rivalry. Transformation To transformation, Zoichi must pull out the Etale Guard, a black handle for a small sword before pressing a button on the pommel of it. The blade extends out as the host/form calls out "Etale". Etale can also transform through willpower, but the Etale Guard is quicker and easier to use. Forms Normal *'Etale Blade:' Etale's main weapon, its a relatively long black and white sword with serrated edges. Stats Stats *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Running Speed: Mach 15 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Ground Latent Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Distance: 2,200 m *Grip Strength: 70,000 t Trivia *Originally, there was no secondary ultra planned for Ganger. *Design by Furno. Category:Ultraman Ganger Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Former Villains Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)